Can I Help It If I Need You?
by TheGummiBear
Summary: Jack has a new boyfriend. Chaos ensues. Not humour, whatever my sucky summary may imply


Can I Help It If I Need You?

Summary: Jack has a new boyfriend. Chaos ensues. Not humour, whatever my sucky summary may imply.

Disclaimer: None of the Dawson's Creek characters are mine. I should be so lucky!

It had been two weeks since Jack had introduced her to Jason, and already she was pretty sure that she did not, in any way, shape, or form, like the guy. The fact that he was five years older than Jack, already in college was a major problem from Jen's point of view, and the disdainful way in which he treated both Jack and his friends didn't do much for her either. In fact, she was hard pressed to see any of the things that Jack had to see in the obnoxious, self-absorbed prick. She'd barely even seen her best friend since Jason had come into the picture, and when he was around he was quiet and withdrawn, flinching whenever anyone touched him. She was sure that something bad was happening in his life, she just wanted him to let her in, to tell her what was happening to him, to allow her to take away some of the pain and hurt that he was suffering if only for a while.

She studied Jack carefully at lunch, sitting between Pacey and Dawson, trying to be sociable, even managing a weak smile once of twice. Even so, Jen could see that he was unhappy and edgy, his body tense and guarded, and she was fairly sure that the others had noticed as well. When Jack had left to find himself some soda, she leaned in to talk to Dawson, Pacey, and Joey.

" What d'ya reckon's up with Jack?" Dawson asked softly, seemingly oblivious to the obvious answer.

" Jason!" The others whispered simultaneously, looking round to make sure that Jack was not close enough to hear them.

Jen smiled gratefully, glad that the others had come to the same heart-breaking conclusion as her. Yet again, Jack's relationship had turned out to be a total wash.

" We've gotta do something!" Pacey said, his tone one of anguish, " I hate seeing him like this..." He trailed off, his expression sad.

Jen nodded, " He's been hiding in his room all week, avoiding me, school, you guys, even Jason..." She sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair, " I think he's scared of him. I think..." She took a deep breath, nervous about what she was going to say, " I think Jason's abusing him."

The others nodded glumly, agreeing with her controversial theory without a second thought. Considering Jack's current state of mind it seemed a quite reasonable hypothesis for her to make. Jack, returning to the table with a bottle of diet soda looked round at their grim expressions aimed in his direction, " What?" he asked.

Jen swallowed hard before beginning to speak, " Jack, we need to talk to you. About..." She paused, " Jason." As Jack opened his mouth to speak, Jen cut him off, " We're worried about you Jack." He tried to speak again but she raised her finger, silencing him, " Really worried. Since you met Jason you've been... different. In a bad way. I'm beginning to wonder if you're even friends with us anymore!"

Jack stared at her a moment, his expression surprised rather than angry as she had thought it would be. It was his turn to sigh as he slowly slid into his seat, staring down at the table top, " I..." he began, then trailed off, not sure what to say, " C,can we go somewhere else?" He asked quietly. If he was going to talk about this at all then it would not be in the middle of the school canteen with hundreds of pairs of ears all turned in his direction as they always seemed to be when he entered the room.

" Sure." Dawson stood up and led the way outside to a small secluded patch of grass near the back of the school grounds, with one old oak tree and a picnic bench that no one except for their small group of friends ever used. Somewhere that whatever Jack told them it would not be overheard. By anyone.

Sprawled on the grass with his back against the tree trunk, Jack looked round at the others. Dawson lay flat on his back, staring at the sky, Pacey sat close to Joey, perched on top of the bench, whole Jen stuck close to Jack, sitting cross-legged on the ground beside him. Jack figeted, not at all sure where to begin, what to say. Finally, Jen lost all patience and broke the uneasy silence that had formed within the group, " Jack? This obviously has something to do with Jason. Doesn't it?"

Jack looked over at her and nodded once, miserably, " Yeah." He said in a small voice, then fell silent again.

Jen realised that she wasn't going to get any answers unless she actually asked the questions that needed to be asked. Taking a deep breath she said, " He's abusing you, isn't he?"

Jack looked over at her, shock on his handsome young face. Then he looked away and nodded. Once, quickly, but enough that they all clearly saw.

Pacey practically leaped forward, as if to protect his young, vunerable friend, " What did he do to you?" He asked angrily.

Swiping away a tear, Jack looked up at him and just shook his head, " I... I can't."

Pacey sat back, hands over his face. He briefly rubbed them up and down, once, then sighed.

" Okay, Jack. You don't have to tell us but you have to promise to break it up with him. And that you'll talk to someone at some point."

Jack looked up at him, " It's not that simple Pacey. I can't just break up with him, can I? He..." Jack paused a moment, swallowing hard, " He's kinda violent?!" He pointed out, his expression incredulous at Pacey's suggestion.

Pacey sighed, " Okay. So we tell Doug what happened." He looked unhappy at the idea of involving his brother, but Jack agreed with him. It was really their only option; he wasn't up for getting hurt more trying to stop Jason from hurting him.

He nodded slowly, " 'Kay." He said in a very small voice, staring at the ground, not wanting to look at any of his friends.

**My first Dawson's Creek fic, and I haven't seen that much of the show, so be nice. On the other hand, don't hesitate to review. You know you want to!**


End file.
